


Una Mañana

by GigiBlue



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Bedrooms, Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiBlue/pseuds/GigiBlue
Summary: Es una historia Gillovny, una mañana entre David y Gillian. Un poco rosaOne-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios

El sol invade la cama y pega directamente en su piel blanca creando una luminosidad en ella que parece bajada del mismo cielo. El conoce su tacto de memoria, pero nunca va a dejar de asombrarlo lo suave que es.  
Sus ojos ahora tapados por esas largas pestañas están cerrados, Gracias a Dios! exhala, sino no podría observarla de pies a cabeza, estaría atrapado en sus ojos, en ese universo azul que lo envuelve cuando se miran.  
Su cabello cae en cascada sobre la almohada decorándola de hilos dorados, que opacan al mismo Sol.  
Sus labios...Podría decir que es una de sus partes favoritas después de sus ojos. Su boca es pequeña, pero el tamaño ideal para que su lengua pueda deslizarse dentro, el tamaño ideal para que pueda devorarla completa.  
Roja y ligeramente abierta es una invitación pecaminosa, podría acercarse y morderlos sin permiso de su dueña, pero el sabe que aunque ella no lo admita siempre sera bienvenido. Hace una nota mental para recordarse besar ese pequeño lunar que tanto ama.  
Pero el sonido que proviene de esos labios y el aleteo de sus pestañas interrumpen sus pensamientos.  
En cuanto ella abre los ojos lo tiene por completo.  
El tiempo suficiente para confirmar su teoría. Si, definitivamente el mundo es mas brillante gracias a esos ojos, podría perderse una vida mirándolos.  
Ella lo sabe, sabe bien el efecto que tiene sobre el.  
Por eso se acerca cuando el no esta prestando atención, sin importar que la sabana caiga y revele su desnudes, lo toma por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en el pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Parecen ignorar que la cama es un desastre con sabanas revueltas, ropa desparramada. Solo se miran.  
Gillian: Hola  
David: Hola


End file.
